


for you, my darling? a kiss

by swisstae



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Kinda?, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, admiration of the Malfoy Cheekbones 2020, yep there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/pseuds/swisstae
Summary: Draco's stunning. Harry makes sure he knows it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047538
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	for you, my darling? a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> for prompt #38: Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss.

Sunlight filters through the drapes, the room awash with the bleak morning rays that alight on the gentle curve of Draco’s face. 

Harry props himself up on the bed and maps out Draco’s gold-flecked eyelashes; the straight hook of his nose; the fine, handcrafted cheekbones and the line of his narrow lips, soft and vulnerable in the morning light— and _God,_ he's beautiful. 

He’s loath to wake Draco up, but the urge to reach out and _touch_ is too powerful to ignore. He traces the curve of Draco’s structured jaw; his eyebrows; his lips, sensing his gradual return to wakefulness. The muscles in his jaw twitch, as Harry runs a light finger along it, his eyelashes fluttering in the soft glare of the rising sun - _like spun gold,_ Harry wonders idly, trying to understand what he had done to deserve such a view. 

“Mm.” Draco stretches lazily, the hem of his shirt riding up, baring his pale midriff. He rolls over, burying his nose in Harry’s chest and closing his eyes. Harry lets himself smile at the sight. His voice muffled, Draco asks, “What’re you doing up so early?” 

“Watching you sleep.” 

Draco raises his head slightly and narrows his eyes at Harry. “That’s bloody creepy, Harry. What the fuck?” 

With his hair sticking up in all directions, his eyes still rimmed with sleep and his face lined with creases from the pillow, Draco looks like a tiny confused kitten—and Harry. Harry cannot deal. 

“I love you,” Harry whispers gently, brushing a lock of hair away from Draco’s forehead. 

Draco looks up at him, a slow, sleepy smile replacing the earlier look on his face and Harry just has to lean forward to place a soft kiss on the curve of Draco’s mouth. He can hardly help himself, not when Draco looks so lovely and warm and soft in the mornings, too early for him to be anything but pliant and vulnerable in Harry’s hands. 

It’s just the catching of lips against one another, and soon, Harry’s unable to stop himself from smiling back against Draco’s mouth, moving away to let out a chuckle when it becomes clear that they’re just pressing smiles into each other's lips. 

Draco’s eyes blink open again. “I love you, too,” he whispers back softly, like he isn’t sure if he’s allowed to say the words. It calms something inside of Harry, the jerky uneven thud of his heart slowing down, because they’re in this together, aren’t they? 

“I know, darling,” he tells Draco, his own voice unbearably fond. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

And he is, when Draco wakes up later that day— and all the other days since.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on [tumblr?](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/swisstae)


End file.
